The knight in the area: Stockport County
by LionheartO'brien
Summary: set in the same timeline as the road to the promised land follow Stockport County as they try to become a league 2 side will they do it or will the fall to despair again?
1. Training before per-season

**Chapter 1 training before the preseason**

Stockport County a team that at one point nearly got into the premier league than went down hill and found themselves in non-league football and were taken over by a rich owner who rebuilt the training grounds to be world class and turned the stadium into a world class football arena after that the team shot up from Vanarama national league north to the Vanarama National League than the season before this season they came within 3 points of going into the play-offs but lose the last game of the season and then pervious mangers regime had become toxic as he would blame everyone elas including the staff, the chairman and even the dinner ladies and released many players but was fired and was replaced by a young Japanese manger by the name of Marth Lowell who had fresh ideas like promoting youth players to the first team and bringing in young players from other clubs as well as from japan to help the team grow.

Courtney O'Brien is one of those players who Marth moved up to the first team after seeing him play for the youth team before he arrived and deicide to move him into the first team to see how he would fair against older and more skilled players. Marth was sitting in his office looking at the preseason schedule with friendlies against Stockport town, Notts County and Leicester city . Marth then looked out of his window and he could see the team training with the coaches so he closed his laptop and left his office and went to the training pitch to oversee the training.

" _Ok everyone gather round so I can have I word with all of you"_ Marth asked his players to and they all did so Marth said to them.

" _Our target this season is to go up to league two since we are not in any of the cups we can focus on going up but I want you to give it 100% do you hear me!"_ Marth shouted to his players and they responded.

"YESSIR!" The players said altogether.

The players went back to training Marth was smiling then his Assistant Matthew came up and said.

"The players are doing well including the Japanese players you signed they are adapting very well just hope they can do it in a real match" Matthew said Marth nodded his head in agreement then Marth said.

" _I agree and I hope Courtney the youth team player I moved up will help bring them together_ "Marth said as he watched the team train.

" _Courtney!"_ Merric one of the new signings shouted for a pass.

In the middle of the training session Courtney sent the ball towards Merric then Merric attempted a give-and-go with Abel Enomoto another new signings. However, Ephraim read the play, and interposed himself between Merric's pass and Abel.

"Too easy try harder" Ephraim said

"Ephraim!" Alex called for a pass.

In response, Ephraim launched the ball forward into Alex's path. Alex started running down the line but was blocked off by both Navarre and Adam. Alex then turned around only to be face to face with Camus who then took the ball and sent a long ball towards Merric who then controlled the ball and looked for a pass.

"Merric!" Courtney shouted for a pass

Merric launched the ball forward into Courtney's path. Courtney started running towards the goal, skillfully beating player after player then Courtney came face to face with Eldigan Akamine .

" _Well done getting this far Courtney but see if you can get past me I was known as the little emperor by my club before I was released"_ Eldigan through.

"So you are trying to be Toru Asuka ok I always want to take on the emperor but I am going to show you why the fans call me Lionheart" Courtney through.

Courtney started to run towards Eldigan Courtney than skillful got past Eldigan and started to run towards the goal but then Eldigan appeared next to Courtney. Courtney was shock that Eldigan was keeping up with him. Courtney smiled than he kept going, Eldigan tried to get the ball off Courtney but Courtney kept shrugging Eldigan's attempts to get the ball off him, than Courtney took what the defenders thought was a weak shot but was a cross for an unmarked Camus who was running into the box than Camus unleashed a powerful shot that beats Draug who was caught off-guard. Marth was watching he smiled as he saw the teamwork that his team had made and he was looking forward to the first match to see how well they perform the rest of the match was intense and it finished 3-0 to Stockport County A with Courtney adding two goals after great teamwork. Marth called the team together to say a few things.

" _Ok lads I have decided on a few things I will call up Eldigan as he is going to be captain this season and Zelgius will you come up as well as you are going to be vice-captain"_ Marth said as the rest of the team clapped than Marth dismissed the squad and told them to go home and get some sleep than Marth went to meet the owner who had an office at the training ground Marth knocked on the door than when he opened the door and saw the owner Tim who was a local man was at his desk typing on his laptop.

" _Let me guess answering fans who are not happy about us signing so many Japanese players?"_ Marth asked Tim who then looked up at Marth then Tim said.

"yes I am some fan are not happy about all the Japanese players we have singed but the rest understand that we have to try and get rid of the toxic air that was around the club when Steve was in charge and they are going to back the team as we try to go up to league two this year" Tim said as he went back to replaying to the fans so Marth turned and went towards the door than he looked at over his shoulder at Tim then Marth said.

" _I will give my all for this club and will get this club Promotion to league two"_ Marth said then he left the office and went to his car and started the drive home thinking about his first game in charge and the season ahead he wanted to give the town of Stockport the best gift he could and that would be taking them up to league two.


	2. Vs Stockport Town

**Saturday July 15**

 **Stockport County vs. Stockport Town (Preseason match 1)**

 **Edgeley Park Stockport England.**

Finally it was time for the first match of preseason and Marth's first game in charge of Stockport and the stadium was full of fans that had come to see the new Stockport county team in action. It was a warm summer afternoon, it was a special occasion for everyone in the club as well as an opportunity for the Stockport county players to get closer to top gear for the season ahead.

"Wow look at this crowd" Helga said who is the mother of Courtney O'Brien

"I know daring after the campaign both the owner and the manger did to get everyone on side but I feel that there are some who are still not on side yet" Richard said who was the father of Courtney O'Brien.

"Plus our son is playing in the first team so it is going to be fun to see him play" Helga said excited.

Finally, both teams walked out of the tunnel and towards the pitch under the applause of nearly 150,000 spectators packing the stadium to the rafters. Stockport County came out with blue and white shirt, blue shorts and white socks. On the other hand, Stockport Town came out wearing their indigo shirts, shorts and socks.

As the home team, Stockport County's 4-4-2 lineup was announced first: Zelgius Hino (#1) as the goalkeeper, Jeorge Ishibashi (#2; right back), Eldigan Akamine (#3; center-back and captain), Albein Alm Rudolf (#4; center-back), and Navarre Minamoto (#5; left back) at the back; Abel Enomoto (#6 right midfielder), Camus Abo (#7 central midfielder), Ephraim Tanaka (#8 central midfielder), and Cain Hagiwara (#9 left midfielder); and forwards; Courtney O'Brien (#10 forward) and Merric Higashi (#11 forward) as the striking pair. Stockport County were attacking the Cheadle end in the first half.

Both teams shook hands, and then moved into their positions. However, Courtney and Merric spoke a little longer as they moved to the center-circle.

"Merric when you get the look for the pass first then if you see an opening for one send it but if you can dribble with the ball do it and I will try to draw the defenders away for you to get into the box and score" Courtney said.

" _Ok and_ _I will return the favor to you"_

"Cool don't worry I know how different Japanese and English football is everyone here will help you and the rest of the team to adapt to our way of football" Courtney said again.

"Thank you Courtney it means a lot to me that everyone here is so helpful" Merric replied.

Just a few, the referee blew his whistle. Kicking off alongside Courtney, Merric passed the ball back towards Camus. After a few passes Cain received the ball on the left flank. After a slight inwards run, the Japanese man passed the ball across towards an open space in the box the Stockport town defenders were caught off guard by the charge of Courtney O'Brien who had followed the ball into the box and unleashed a powerful left-footed shot, and the ball flew into the net. Suddenly, it was 1-0 for Stockport County, the home fans erupted to applaud the hero of the day very loudly.

 **Stadium announcer** **: Goal for Stockport County... number 10, Courtney O'Brien!**

"Nice one lads!, now let's add another one" Courtney shouted to his teammates as they ran back to the center-circle.

Meanwhile, Merric was reflecting on the recent course of events that he saw including the goal. 'I can see that you are good now I need to show what I can do'

From that point on, the game consisted mainly of Stockport County attacking the Stockport town goal and looking more menacing. Stockport town could do nothing to stop them and watch as county ran them ragged than around 12 minutes in county launched another attack on Stockport town's goal.

"Courtney!" Merric Shouted.

Courtney looked and saw Merric was running into the Stockport Town's box unmarked as the Stockport town players were watching so Courtney sent a pass with the outside of his right boot into the path of Merric who unleased a thunderbolt of a strike with his right foot that flew into the net. Suddenly it was 2-0 for Stockport County, the home fans erupted to applaud one of the new signings score their first goal for the club.

 **Stadium announcer** **: Goal for Stockport County... number 11, Merric Higashi**

"Nice one Merric" Courtney said as he high-five the goal scorer.

" _Thanks great pass Courtney"_ Merric said

" _Good work you two now let's get a third_ "Camus said as the players started to make their way back to the center-circle.

As soon as Stockport town kicked off they tried to build an attack on the Stockport County goal but every time they tried to get in to the box they were blocked off by the defenders who had been rallied by Eldigan who despite being a 15 year old he had been training to deal with the English style of football weather it was watching and learning from videos or by reading books he got from the internet, so when the time was right Eldigan could let them loose. As one of the Stockport town players approached him Eldigan could see a Stockport town player making a break for the area so he shouted to his fallow defenders in Japanese.

" _Move up!"_ Eldigan shouted to his defenders.

When they heard Eldigan shouted the rest of the defenders quickly realized what Eldigan had shouted and they moved up to play the Stockport town player offside and it worked as the ball was played through the stockport town was offside, the referee blew his whistle and pointed to give stockport county the free-kick, the stockport town players looked shocked that they were drawn into the trap by a young player who was plying his first game in England, meanwhile the stockport county players were thanking Eldigan for the shout.

" _Nice shout Eldigan" Albein_ who everyone called Alm

" _I agree nice shout"_ Jeorge added while patting Eldigan on the back.

" _Thanks lads now let's make sure that we can keep a clean sheet"_ Eldigan said to his fallow defenders.

And so Zelgius took the free-kick, he sent it towards Courtney who was standing in the opponents half Courtney could feel that the Stockport town players were approaching him, just as they were going to tackle Courtney sent a one-touch pass to his left.

"Here Camus take it" Courtney said as he moved the ball to his left.

The ball landed in the path of Camus who unleased some speed and ran down the pitch towards the Stockport town goal, Camus than used some skills to beat a defender than he unleashed a shot that beat the goalkeeper and flew into the net. It was now 3-0 to Stockport County, the home fans erupted to applaud both the goal and the pass.

 **Stadium announcer** **: Goal for Stockport County... number 7, Camus Abo**

"Nice goal Camus" Courtney said as he high-fived the goal scorer

" _Thanks and nice pass"_ Camus said as the rest of his teammates came and congratulated him.

All of Stockport town players were in shock that they were being torn apart by a team of kids, their fans tried to rally them but it was no use and as they kicked off, they made a big mistake as they passed the ball to Ephraim who then ran through towards the goal then he put the ball pass through the goalkeeper's legs and it hit the back of the net. It was now 4-0 to Stockport County, the home fans who had just finished celebrating one goal were jumping out of their seats to applaud the goal scorer.

 **Stadium announcer** **: Goal for Stockport County... number 8, Ephraim Tanaka**

"Great goal Ephraim" Courtney said as he patted the goal scorer on the back

" _Thanks Courtney I think we can slow down a bit now"_ Ephraim said

"Let's make it 5-0 and we might slow down but it is up to the manger" Courtney said as the Stockport county players made their way back to the center-circle.

The stockport town players heads had dropped their manger tried to give them encouragement but it was no use and Stockport Country took full advantage of it and stole the ball from them after a few passes the ball came to abel on the right wing who up the wing and sent a cross into the box, Courtney jumped into the air and swung his right leg over his head to meet the ball and he hit it perfectly and the ball flew past the keeper into the net. It was now 5-0 to Stockport County, the home fans were jumping out of their seats to applaud the goal scorer.

 **Stadium announcer** **: Goal for Stockport County... number 10, Courtney O'Brien!**

"Awesome _goal Courtney"_ Merric said he high-fived Courtney the rest of Courtney's teammates came over to celebrate with the goal scorer.

"Thanks Merric I have always wanted to score a goal like that" Courtney said as he listened to the crowd cheering Courtney spotted his parents in the crowd and give them a wave.

In the stands.

"Hey Courtney nice goal well done" Helga shouted down to Courtney while cerebrating with the rest of the home fans.

"That's my boy" Richard said adding his voice to all of the fans who were cheering the goal that their son had scored.

As Stockport Town kicked off they passed the ball around trying to find a way through to the Stockport county goal but could not find a way to break down the defence. Stockport County on the other hand had switch to a defensive style of play for the rest of the half and kept the Stockport town players at bay than the referee blew his whistle for halftime.

In the Stockport County dressing room:

" _Ok that was a great first half team you all have known your roles and played very well. I want to see more like that in the second half and I want to see teamwork form everyone. Let's get more tighter on the Stockport town players when they get the ball and force them into making mistakes just to let you all know at 75 minutes in the match I will be being off some of you so don't mad if I take you off and you feel like you could of finished the match"_ Marth said

"Yes boss" all the players said.

After the halftime speech the Stockport County players want back to their halftime habits such as re-hydrating themselves with energy drinks, eating bananas or energy bars to get that extra energy. As they did so, Courtney, Merric, and Camus discussed the second half.

" _We have Stockport Town on the ropes and we can add another goal to finish them off"_ Camus said.

"Ok Camus I am sure me and Merric will try to get the next goal just make sure you and the rest of the midfielders put crosses into the box for us to get on the end of" Courtney said nodding his head.

Just before the Stockport county players want back on to the pitch there was a knock on the door all of the Stockport county players looked at the door than they saw that Marth was smiling.

" _Come on in"_ Marthsaid to the person who had knocked on the door, than a person came in who looked like he was 7 feet tall as he towered over all the player who were in the dressing room, nearly all the players did not know who this person was expect Courtney who had his back to the door than turned to see who it was and he was surprised to see who it was.

"Kevin?!" Courtney said shocked by who was standing in front of him nearly all of the Stockport county players looked at Courtney who was looking at the tall person.

"Yo Courtney it has been a while hasn't it" Kevin said as he patted Courtney on the shoulder and then started to mess Courtney's long hair up.

"Hey stop that Kevin you know I hate it when people start messing with my hair and yes it has been a while" Courtney said

As Kevin looked at around the dressing room and saw all the other payers looking at him he knew it was a different team than the one he and Courtney use to play for.

"To everyone elas my name is Kevin Mask and I play as a defender and I am 7 foot 0 and I am very quick so when we are training don't think you can beat me" Kevin said many of his new teammates came and said hello.

" _Ok everyone let's go back out there and enjoy ourselves"_ Marth said as he looked at the players.

"YES, BOSS!" the players replied altogether.

All the players got up and left the dressing room and ran back onto the pitch ready for kick off.

Stockport town kicked off they were attacking the Cheadle end, they tried to build up an attack but the Stockport County players blocked off all the passing routes so the Stockport town players were forced to pass the ball back, then they launched the ball up field but the defence were one step ahead and they cleared the ball back up field to Camus who then dribbled up field then he sent a through ball that Courtney latched onto than Courtney flicked the ball up and as the keeper came charging out, Courtney headed the ball over the keepers head the keeper tried to run back to stop the ball from going in but he fell over his own feet and could only watch as the ball hit the back of the net it was now 6-0, the stockport county fans erupted to applaud the goal scorer.

 **Stadium announcer** **: Goal for Stockport County... number 10, Courtney O'Brien!**

" _Awesome goal Courtney"_ Camus said as he high-fived Courtney than the rest of Courtney's teammates came to celebrate with the goal scorer

After the goal Stockport town knew that they could not get back into the game so their manger made 11 Substitutions to try and keep Stockport County away from their goal and try to get back into the game, Stockport town tried to get a goal but they were stopped ever time this went on for up until the 75 minute when Marth made three substitutions bring off Cain, Ephraim and Merric and bring on in their place Shinku, Seliph and Leif to continue to play the way that they been playing and it worked as Stockport town could not break them down. Than Marth mad another substitution on the 80 minute when he took off Courtney O'Brien and replaced him with Roy as Courtney was coming off the field all the home fans got up and applauded Courtney, which he gave he thanked them for their the support. The game had slowed down as Stockport town tried to get up towards the Stockport country goal but could not get anywhere near it. Nevertheless, the final result was unavoidable.

PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The final whistle was blown as Stockport County prevailed by a score of 6- 0 over Stockport town the Stockport county fans stood up to applaud their teams great display on the pitch.

"That was a great game." Helga said

"I agree love it was great Marth must be happy that the team did not let any goals in as well as the goals we scored from what Courtney told me he is only 19 and knows how to get the best out of all the players in the teamso we can only go up from here." Richard said

"I am very happy that Courtney got a hit-trick" Helga said

"Well hats off to the defence that managed to keep a clean sheet I admit I was a bit unsure about an all Japanese back four but they did it" Richard said

On the pitch, players from both teams shook hands in respect to the sportsmanship of this friendly match. Subbed off in the 80 minute, Courtney shook hands with the Stockport town players then he want and talked to Merric who was applauding the Stockport county fans.

"Good game Merric you and the rest of the new signings played well" Courtney said as he high- fived Merric

" _Thanks Courtney nice hat-trick i hope you can get more goals for us when the season kicks off"_ Merric said

"I hope you and everyone elas scores goals as well after all this is a team sport" Courtney said

As the players left the pitch Courtney's mum and were talking about the team and the season ahead.

"I hope that the team keeps up the good work in both training and on the pitch with the season coming up" Helga said.

"I agree we need to keep going and don't get cocky or they will get beaten by the other teams in the league" Richard said

In the Stockport county dressing room

" _That was a very good win lads, I can tell you are all ready to go for the next game so keep up the good work and don't get arrogant as that would be a bad thing as it will cost us games the fans need to see this team challenge for promotion to league two and I want to give to them as a thank you for giving us all a chance do I make myself clear?"_ Marth said

"YES, BOSS!" the players replied altogether.


End file.
